Tiempo y magia
by A strange man or woman
Summary: Tiempo. es de lo que menos dispone en este fic, uno de los mas queridos weasley en el mundo. fred.
1. Chapter 1

El reloj en la habitación marcaba las 4 de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó. La voz de ron se oía agitada, mientras que Hermione, un poco menos agitada, le decía que se apresurase en hablar, dado que tenían poco tiempo.

-Ron, sé que es urgente por lo que me llamas, pero son las 4 de la mañana, ¿no crees que podría haber esperado al menos a medio día?

-Es que ella me pidió que te hablara lo antes posible, sabes que es un poco exagerada con respecto a las cosas que descubre desde que trabaja en el ministerio.

-¿y qué? No siempre tienen que decirme lo que hacen. Es como si yo te contase lo que hago con ginny cada vez que salimos de Londres

-No es eso Harry –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa- es algo que te impresionara, pero necesito que vengas al ministerio.

-¿A esta hora?- pregunto Harry con un poco de molestia- Pensé que podría dormir un poco más, no que me tendrías trabajando como un esclavo.

-Solo cállate y ven.- bufó Hermione – apresúrate… Por favor

-¿Hey… están bien…? ¿Hey?… ¿hola?... ¡Oh, juro por Merlín que si no es algo importante le daré una paliza a ron! –exclamo Harry, mientras buscaba a tientas su ropa, mientras que ginny dormía. Con el mayor silencio posible salió de la habitación y se vistió algo apresurado. Ni ron ni Hermione solían llamar a deshoras, a menos que lo que fueran a hacer fuese muy problemático, pero el tono con el que hablaba ron era algo extraño. Tomo su varita, una chaqueta que el propio sirius había usado en su juventud y caminó fuera, mientras que la luz de la luna se extinguía en el horizonte. Le llevo media hora llegar a un punto de entrada del ministerio, viendo que ningún muggle le siguiese. Respiro lento y algo le llamo la atención. Había una nota pegada en una de las puertas, en la cual se leía con letras grandes "Harry, ven por este camino y apresúrate. Firma ron". El detalle más extraño de todos, era la letra temblorosa y el papel, con leves rastros de humedad en él. Tomo la nota, se introdujo en el baño y jalo la cadena, mientras que pensaba en la importancia del tema por el que estaba perdiendo el sueño. Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío del gran pasillo del ministerio, mientras que observaba cada detalle. Ron, que estaba del otro lado, le hizo un gesto mientras que Hermione trataba de apresurarle.

-¡Hermione, ron! ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tienen que tratar ahora?

-Shhh… baja la voz Harry, nos van a descubrir si sigues gritando…- le dijo ron, el cual se veía bastante afectado. Se notaba en su mirada que algo muy importante había sucedido, pero que aún no lo entendía.

-¿Q-que le pasa a ron, Hermione? –Pregunto Harry preocupado- ¿Algo está mal?

Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza mientras que le abrazaba levemente. Ella se veía aún más extrañada, algo temblorosa y por sobre todo, incomprensiblemente feliz.

-Harry… l-lo he encontrado… N-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que esto será difícil para todos los magos… no hay forma de que pueda explicarlo… ni siquiera con todos los libros del ministerio.

Ron le miro y trato de gesticular alguna palabra, sin resultado. Alzo la mano muy lentamente e indico a una de las tantas puertas mágicas existentes. Conocía esa puerta. Del otro lado, se encontraba el único lugar del ministerio que había odiado desde hace años. El único lugar que no podía ver. El lugar, donde había muerto Sirius Black.

-Harry... y-yo… -trato de articular ron, aun afectado- yo vi esa puerta… el… él estaba allí… Fred…. Fred estaba allí… de pie… después de que puse su flor…

-¿De qué hablas ron? Fred… está muerto ¿no? – Dijo Harry- Yo estuve en su funeral-

-Harry…. Yo también lo vi…. –susurro Hermione- yo… yo lo vi primero…. Del otro lado del manto….

-Déjense de bromas…. No es algo con lo que deban bromear….

-¡No es una maldita broma Harry! –Gritó ron, mientras le tomaba de los hombros- ¡estaba allí!

Ante ese grito, la puerta crujió. Los pasos que venían de la puerta eran débiles, los de un bromista sigiloso. Aprovecho el descuido de sus conocidos amigos y sonrió, mientras que esperaba al momento perfecto.

El silencio cubrió aquel pasillo durante un segundo.

-¡HARRY POTTER!- grito con fuerza- -¡RON WEASLEY! ¡HERMIONE GRANGER!

Ante los gritos, Harry palideció. La voz, tan familiar y tan cercana, le hizo voltear y le vio. Allí estaba, de pie. De carne y hueso. Fred Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c8497ac75192c41e7f577cf19e74d4"Harry palideció ante Fred. Había estado presente en su funeral, había llorado tal como todos los presentes y aun así, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería saber, porque él estaba allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa5cd1de657aec27d7fc21043f900d20"-¿Están bien? Parece que hubiesen visto un muerto. -dijo Fred en tono de broma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a535a8993a30d45b857bcc4b695d88e5"-Fred... ¿No lo recuerdas? -dijo Hermione, aun quebrada por la repentina aparición.- En la batalla... Hogwarts... No sé cómo decírtelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8827c01f5cb6c7da106ada77e5c7b228"-Si te soy sincero... Sé que estuve muerto. -respondió en tono lúgubre.- recuerdo la habitación blanca... y a la dama que me guio. Estaba tranquilo. Me sentía feliz, pero no completo. Y me regalaron tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8ba5634483f3b3d51bfb2143c886bd"-¿de qué hablas, Fred?- murmuro ron, quien aún no podía salir de su estado de shock/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22f045793076005e1dbe67ab8f5081ee"-La muerte no es totalmente irreversible. Con la suficiente magia... un mago podría estar aquí un tiempo, mas no volver por siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="558c0e943f63430f99aadde73ee68d9e"-Entonces... ¿tú desaparecerás?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733bb9f0d5eda0b07620bbc0ef3a559b"-A su debido tiempo, sí. Mi estadía es solo una desviación de magia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b490c523cbab08de67de7ceb709dc3ad"Hermione lo miro y comprendió de inmediato lo que significaba. Lo había leído años antes, mientras investigaba sobre Nicholas Flamel. La reversión de la muerte solo podía ser hecha por magos de alto nivel, y la cantidad de tiempo era indeterminada. Fred, por su parte, solo podía pensar en cómo afectaría eso a su familia, a sus amigos... a George. Camino hacia Ron y le abrazo, entregando en ese abrazo todo el cariño y el recuerdo que había tenido en ese tiempo, y Ron lloro, como no había llorado desde el funeral de Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ca3d8fd02a66440bef67ba2c2eea5e"Casi a las 5, salieron del ministerio caminando despacio, dejando que ron se recuperase y que Harry, quien aún no comprendía que pasaba, les seguía el paso. La primera parada seria en grimmauld place, donde descansaba su hermana ginny. Una broma particular de George era convertir la nariz de ginny en la de un gato, lo que eventualmente la despertaba si habían plumas cerca de ella Se vio obligado a usar la varita de su hermano, ya que la de él se encontraba en la siguiente parada. Hechizo hecho, solo quedo esperar en silencio. Ginny estornudo, se rasco y abrió los ojos espantada. Miro hacia donde debía dormir Harry y al no encontrarlo, dio un grito enorme y corrió de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y choco con alguien que estaba de espaldas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27cf09fc34e411ed193fb3ba3a8ff8c0"-¿George?- pregunto un tanto espantada-¿Qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5691c9bafd67995e872736f7383f4dd2"-Me encantaría ser George, pero no sería tan guapo, ¿sabes, niña gata?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5acbd5d927a5d7265d5525b361ab2cf0"Retrocedió un par de pasos y tropezó con la ropa de cama, cayendo envuelta en la cama. Miro al joven y se tapó, deseando que solo fuese una ilusión, que no le atormentase el recuerdo de no haber podido ayudar a su hermano. Fue en ese momento cuando él le abrazo y canto en un susurro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da1e4c3934a8e089b26c191acdd786e"Una pequeña bruja nació/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea6251478759be673c2165962861656"Con orejas de gato y un ratón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bed859825349a3e5e76cfaccf60bca6"Será cazadora dije yo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9233475cd9d1aa6c24fb55a2c9707e46"Al ver que sería como yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831868517c62065498a971d36f9aeb11"Ginny, sabiendo a que se refería esa canción, lloro. La había oído tantas veces que podía recitarla sin tener que oír melodía. El abrazo, la canción y la broma habían derrumbado su fuerza y la habían convertido en la chica frágil que había perdido a un ser querido. Le miro a los ojos, le dio una bofetada suave y le abrazo, mientras que susurraba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="590924141eca57031ac5244278b8b600"-Realmente eres un imbécil, George... ¿Cómo... como se te ocurre aparecer así...? No me diste tiempo de cocinar.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44fbfcd449e593dc3c88f920d6d968af"-Tranquila, hoy yo hare el desayuno, si, pequeña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d402f1551a155563280f9f84471bc9b"Sonriendo, miro al pelirrojo y sin pedir explicaciones, lo saco de su habitación. Trato de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y salió, con la nariz de gato aun pegada a su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3309d4d1658e7eaf72fb393a275c171f"George y Ron se habían ocupado de la cocina, mientras que Harry ponía la mesa y Hermione explicaba que no podría ir ese día al ministerio debido a un contagio de resfriado centaureo. El olor de el pan dulce y él te de menta rodearon su mente mientras que la luz salía, llenando las ventanas de grimmauld place. Abrazo a Harry y le pregunto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530e6d8c3eae21e96042c99934d7ba37"-¿Por qué saliste tan temprano?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cdcf2097bb0d11941447d1bf5425059"-Un fantasma me invito a desayunar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e72cb4e7af06927a72787424ba3e0690"-Deberías haberme despertado, no estaba tan cansada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dc17557abaf7dae0c9b317bbd55c613"-Te veías linda durmiendo, no pude despertarte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f985c5209ce9cb3d581bd3088cb6a7"Una leve risa los hizo ponerse rojos y voltear, mientras que Fred les miraba con algunas cosas en sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a636e1a283a00db757aea2768e2df41b"-Harry, aun eres todo un casanova con las chicas, ¿eh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5f66e2e5a8099e1d84431f53b97679"-n-no es eso... solo es que nos tenemos cariño... después de todo es mi novia.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5722591e8502f00002b6614ef3f9f2"-¡PROMETIDA!- Corrigió Ginny con tono autoritario- Que no se te olvide/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf983a37ed72014c77323027f25696f3"Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír a causa del control que ejercía ginny ante cada palabra que Harry decía de ella. Fred, por su parte, ya pensaba en una broma que pudiera sorprender a su gemelo, mientras mordía un pan dulce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b403559a4363a89c9efa38add6ae12"-Hey, Se enfriaran si no comen luego. Aparte será un día largo y no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder... Oh... como extrañaba poder comer estas cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5671ff5b7bc58bb831df5cc514592375"-¿No hay comida del otro lado?- Preguntó Ron, pensando en su afición por el pollo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6383409d7832455788ab999ce6ac51ab"-Como fantasma no hay necesidad de comer, pero puedes recordar los sabores si lo deseas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca0b5b2f490cecf742deb74640cf3363"-¿Entonces no hay pollo frito? Dijo preocupado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="177f908b679ca777460fbcf4e3015f28"Todos rieron menos Ron. Al terminar, se prepararon para salir. Sonriendo, escobas en mano y con un hechizo de invisibilidad cubriéndoles contra las miradas de los muggles, se dispusieron a cubrir el espacio entre grimmauld place y la residencia Weasley. Volaron al amanecer, mientras que las chimeneas y las luces de las casas bajo ellos, empezaban a encender. Ginny le dio su varita a fred, el cual sonrio sabiendo que lo que haría al llegar, haría que toda su familia se despertase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="440248d319327070de92c70de14bc010"Molly Weasley se encontraba en la cocina cuando vio a 5 personas en escoba. Pensando que serian amigos de George, se concentro en tener listo el desayuno para todos en casa, hasta que una explosión la hizo saltar. Fuegos artificiales. De multiples colores y detalles. Corrio fuera y vio a ginny, ron, Harry, Hermione y Fred, pero al saber lo sucedido, lo confundio con su hermano, George./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d64e55aa65c45633894f63ba4f351a50"-¡GEORGE WEASLEY! ¡¿COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO, SON APENAS LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8aeeaf3b850319c3bf482fba6b9fa1e"En un vuelo bajo y riendo, volo junto a su madre y sonrio, dejando que ella le viese totalmente. Confundida, le siguió con la mirada y suspiro, mientras que volteaba para entrar a casa. Su sorpresa fue cuando su esposo, Arthur y su hijo, George, le quedaron mirando en la sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="665c530c95ca7131f0f457c7de6f2706"-¿Qué sucede afuera Molly? ¿Estas bien? Fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo oir antes de desmayase por la impresión. George, por su parte, salio de la casa para ver que sucedia. Reconocio el estilo de vuelo y la magia, pero no lo creyo, hasta que bajo junto a la puerta. El primero en descender era Ron, que tenia por una vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa tan grande como podía llegar a ser. Luego Hermione, la cual beso a Ron y le felicito por su forma de vuelo, denotando que había mejorado. Luego, enfrascados en un vuelo un poco mas de persecución, Ginny y Harry, este ultimo huyendo de Ginny debido a una pequeña confusión de las palabras de Harry, sobre volar juntos. El final, para George, fue algo enceguecedor. Una explosión de fuegos artificiales tras de el le dejo deslumbrado, mientras que veía como el uniforme de quidditch de gryffindor se dibujaba entre la luz. Avanzo un poco más mientras que se cubría de la luz, hasta que la mano de él se encontró con la de alguien más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dabeb8ffa90bcfba510220150ca5e8c4"-¿Cómo es que un rostro tan guapo se ve dos veces?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06dd1b7d5694a1256028516da70886f8"-¿Qué demonios?... ¿q-quien...? ¡¿F-FRED?!- Exclamo George, sin dar razón a lo que veía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su único deseo fue que eso fuera real. Miro a los ojos de su gemelo y le dijo con miedo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6ea0af3c5b1957c8b7349b9d4b81f1"-Estoy dormido... ¿No es así?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847bacf9f6c8bf4b86c3c3e5dc51e799"-¿Qué más quisieras, cerebro de trol?/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cd08a18037c57f4dae03a2c7a4dd04"Cayó al piso, de rodillas, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de rodar. Sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron en el piso y se rio, mientras lloraba. Aun no lo podía creer. Sintió como la magia que había perdido volvia a el, y los viejos recuerdos de las travesuras le hicieron sentirse feliz de nuevo. Se levanto y corrió a abrazar a fred, quien le abrazo con la misma fuerza y con el mismo cariño que siempre le tuvo. No hubo que hacer nada mas, para que su padre, Arthur y su madre, Molly, salieran corriendo a abrazarle de la misma manera. Todos en ese lugar sintieron la felicidad que no recuperaban desde la batalla de Hogwarts en la cual, el y varios mas, habían muerto. Su sonrisa era única. Caminaron alrededor de la casa, mientras le contaban historias de lo que había sucedido, del final de la guerra y de como todo había seguido después de su muerte. El les conto de sus familias, de los saludos de sus antiguos familiares y las cosas que nunca quisieron decir. Sonrio y se quedo mirando hacia el cielo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzo una marca al cielo para que sus mas intimos amigos, llegaran allí. Antes de mediodía, casi todos estaban allí. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Oliver, Neville y varios mas. Una de las sorpresas mas grandes fue que incluso draco malfoy estaba allí. Aun incrédulos, el les demostró que seguía siendo el, dando trucos e incluso demostrando que su toque humorí style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¡Hey Malfoy!- dijo Fred en tono serio – Eres mas Slytherin de lo que pensé. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿A que te refieres?- respondio extrañado style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fred apunto hacia su corbata y una serpiente, inofensiva, miro a draco casi de manera de saludo y el, intimidado por el tamaño, cayo al pasto mientras la serpiente se desaparecia en el pasto. Estando a punto de insultarle, recordó que el había tenido parte en lo sucedido y decidio reir, aun si era una broma de si mismo. Para el atardecer todos estaban riendo, recordando los instantes en que estudiaban aun en Hogwarts. Todos querían saber como era que estaba allí, y por que la muerte le había dado esa oportunidad. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, el mundo se volvió sombras y se desplomo, ante los gritos y la preocupación de todos los presentes. Sus padres le llevaron adentro y Hermione, preocupada puso cerca de el la varita que había sido de su propiedad, dejando que la magia volviese a fluir. En la emoción de estar allí se había olvidado de algo muy importante, entre mas magia usase, mas débil se pondría. Su tiempo no era ilimitado, ni grande. Al despertar, el atardecer le sorprendio junto a su varita y una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras que su madre y sus hermanos se quedaron junto a el. Solo Harry y Ginny estaban ausentes. George le miro y sonriendo le ametrallo a preguntasbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Entonces, ¿Cómo es morir?, ¿es divertido?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-No tanto como parecería, pero es mejor que verle la cara a Umbridgebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Viste algo interesante? ¿a algún familiar?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-A mis tatarabuelos. Dicen que amaron la vez que le pusimos una bomba fétida a la tia Muriel. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Se que es un poco extraño... pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo estaras aquí?... se... se que no estaras para siempre. –dijo con voz temblorosabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Estare el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando deba irme, lo hare con paz, no en la mitad de una guerra.- dijo con tranquilidad- por ahora, quiero poder ver todo, reir y estar con style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El anochecer llego a la madriguera y con el, las estrellas que cubrieron el cielo por sobre la madriguera, y Harry, junto con Ron y Hermione se quedaron fuera, mientras que George le mostraba a Fred los inventos que tenia para nuevas bromas. Hermione y Fred sabían la verdad y decidieron que a media noche les reunirían a todos, para decirles, cuanto tiempo mas estaría allí.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Bueno... Hablarles de esto me es un poco difícil- dijo Hermione mientras sostenía en sus manos una pequeña libreta- Lo que tengo aquí es la respuesta a que Fred este aquí, y que quisieran escuchar. – Se aclaró la voz y empezó- La razón por la que el volvió es por un cumulo de magia que le permitió pasar a través del velo de la cámara de la muerte, aunque...- suspiro, con un poco de pena en sus últimas palabras- es style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿A qué te refieres con limitado, pequeña? – Dijo Molly mientras la miraba extrañ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Madre... En un momento dado he de volver a la habitación, para que mi espíritu no desaparezca de este style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-N...NO... No de nuevo... Fred- susurro George con miedo- No puedes irte de nuevo, ahora que volviste...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hermano, sé que quisieras que todo fuese como antes, pero no hay tanta magia como para mantenerme en este mundo un tiempo largo, solo cortos periodos, entre mucho tiempobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Molly se veía devastada. Había recuperado a su amado hijo hace tan poco y lo perdería nuevamente, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Su padre, consternado, trato de beber un vaso de agua, pero los nervios impidieron que pudiese hacerlo. Sus hermanos le abrazaron y Harry, quien no había hablado mucho en ese momento, miro a Hermione pidiendo una respuesta que le ayudasebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Pero, deben pensar en el lado bueno. El podrá venir nuevamente, ¿no?- dijo Harrybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Sí, vendré- dijo Fred – Aunque será en un largo tiempo másbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Qué tanto tiempo será?- pregunto Ron aun sin asimilar del todo la respuesta de su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Un suspiro surgió de los labios de Fred y sonriendo dio la respuesta de forma simple y style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Una vez por cada 3 años- dijo entre un leve nerviosismo- puede ser mas, o menos, depende de los sucesos en la magia y en las emociones de mis style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Entonces, ¿Cuáles emociones son las que te ayudaran?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Dejare que los descubran, ya que ninguna respuesta es gratuita- dijo bromeandobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda, hijo?- dijo Arthur mientras miraba a Fredbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Exactamente... Cuatro style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La salida de la madriguera se le hizo larga. Su madre, quien insistía que debía llevar algo de ropa para el camino, o algo de comer, aun a sabiendas de que no las necesitaría. Su padre, por su parte, solo quería que él estuviese un poco más y que no olvidase todo lo que había adquirido allí. Hermione, calmaba a Ron, diciendo que todo estaría bien. Ginny había aceptado eso como un viaje a su hogar, y que volvería a verle en algún momento. El más afectado era George, el cual no podía, ni quería, creer que su gemelo estaría lejos de el tanto tiempo. Fred le sonrióbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Piensa en esto como un descanso de tanta belleza como yo, ¿sí?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Ni lo sueñes, no mientras me vea al style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hey, tengo una style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sacó un pequeño reloj con su rostro y le dijobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Este reloj se detendrá cuando yo este de vuelta en casa, así que tienes que esperar, ¿sí?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /George sonrió mientras que se acercaban a la chimenea central, esperando con tranquilidad. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu, sonrió y los lanzo al fuegobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Al ministerio de magia- dijo en tono tranquilo, entro al fuego y desapareció.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le siguieron así, Molly, Arthur, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione al final. Nadie más iría, pues sería algo muy duro para ellos. Para las 3 de la madrugada, se encontraban en el salón de la muerte, dejando que las lágrimas y la risa se entremezclaran. Para todos sería difícil despedirse de él. Arthur le pidió que los cuidase del otro lado, Molly, que tuviera cuidado y que no olvidase a su familia, ante lo cual Fred rió. George le dijo que él le sorprendería cuando volviesen a verse, Hasta que se volvió a ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ginny no se atrevía a mirarle completamente. La hora se aproximaba, y cuando falto solo un minuto para ese momento, les abrazo a todos. Beso la frente de su madre y les pidió que retrocediesen. Avanzo en silencio y se volvió, para sonreírles antes de desaparecer, viendo como el ser que tanto amaban, desaparecía en las sombras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c18622e4e75dca988099904e6d4f13cd"El tiempo ha pasado, los relojes se mueven con normalidad y el joven pelirrojo mira su reloj detenidamente. El tiempo en el, se detiene. Sonríe con alegría y baja corriendo de su habitación. Da una noticia muy alegre a su familia y con una carta enviada con su lechuza, da la noticia a sus amigos. En la madrugada se reúnen ante el velo de la muerte. Se oyen los pasos mientras la cortina se agita. El joven que sale, mira a su familia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Hey, me han sorprendido antes de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ha vuelto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713ccafb5bfae58842d3c9265c357325"(espero les haya gustado, un gusto escribir para ustedes)/p 


End file.
